


Two Turtle Doves

by sanbika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garrison trio, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pampering, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: “You realize that this means a full on act of thoughtfulness war, McClain,” Hunk murmured, planting fanciful kisses wherever he could reach. “This is so nice, I may lose my crown to you.”“Come on Hunk, you deserve it. You spend hours putting out Voltron’s fires, on alien tech no less, and then you still have time to take care of us with home-cooked meals. This is nothing compared to what you do every day.”Hunk’s heart melted, or maybe it was just toasted, or bruleed. Whatever the word he was looking for was, he felt ready to swoon again, heart racing and butterflies in full force.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blessedbyvoltron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbyvoltron/gifts).



> This was my Rae's Voltron Secret Santa exchange gift for [Morgan!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbyvoltron) I hope you enjoyed this piece and that it brought a little joy this holiday. <3
> 
> I was really touched by this prompt partially because I think Hance would be a very Christmasy couple but also because my very first Voltron fic was a Hance fic called [Hunk Ponders Philosophy... And Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627219) about Hunk wooing Lance with his favorite recipes. It seemed right to create a Christmas story where the tables have been turned and give Lance a turn to pamper his boyfriend. Hunk is one of my favorite well-rounded and forever underrated characters and seems to be a grounding presence for Lance so I appreciate the reminder of what a soft, sweet couple these two would be. 
> 
> If you would like a playlist to listen to while you read, [ here's](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcJCkG6PX2XVz6cUQUepak8UbbPumzFe_) what I heard in the kitchen whenever we would prepare for Christmas.

“Woah, woah Pidge, I’m really not so sure about this, blindfolds? Surprises? Pranks? Not my thing! Can you just take it off, now, you’ve had your laugh, ha ha, see Hunk freak out as you lead him all over the castle, see I’m laughing, that’s a good one, ha ha AHHH!”

Hunk stumbled up the steps he’d missed, yanking on Pidge’s arm as he nearly overbalanced.

“See, this is dangerous, what did I say! I said, surprises are dangerous, blindfolds aren’t fun! They’re for, I don’t know interrogations! Can we just—”

The low growl Pidge had been hiding under her breath erupted into a full-blown snarl.

“Gah, if you would just FOLLOW me, you wouldn’t have missed the step and tripped in the first place! And I’m not taking you all over the castle, I’m just taking you to ONE part of the castle but you are taking the tiniest steps known to humankind! And I already told you, this isn’t a prank, it’s a favor and I can’t say anymore!”

Hunk chuckled sheepishly. 

“Right, about that, what if I just walked on my own, blindfold free, huh Pidge? Team Punk forever? I won’t say a thing to whoever it is you’re doing this quote unquote favor for, but please think about it? Science bros, right?”

Pidge sighed loudly, but Hunk could hear a slight chuckle as she muttered under her breath, grabbing his hand again and taking more measured steps. 

“This is why no one does nice things! The collateral damage is unreal... Hunk, we may never agree about modulation but have some faith here! It’s not like I’m taking you to a  klanmüirl’s  lair or something. It’s a favor, favors are good, trust me, you’re gonna like it.”

Hunk reflected for a moment as he took another cautious baby step.    
  


Maybe space really was getting to him. Why would Pidge blindfold him if there wasn’t a good reason? For that matter, when was the last time Pidge had even played a prank on him? There was probably a good and funny explanation wherever she was leading him to. 

Probably.

“Wait, what’s a klanmüirl??”

“Ugh never mind. Just, look we’re right and around the corner, just give me one more tik, that’s like five Hunk minutes given that you’re traveling approximately the same speed as a snail—”

What was that?

Hunk sniffed, tilting his head to the side. 

“Is that… is that onion? Wait, are we going to the kitchen? Pidge, why didn’t you just say, hey Hunk I’ve got a surprise for you, we’re throwing a party, and oh hey, we picked up some onions! I would’ve been glad to come and not been wasting time assuming you were trying to pull off some kind of epic prank, let’s go!”

And he jogged forward in the direction of the smells, wondering what kind of things he could cook up with their current pantry. Lance was going to love it! 

Pidge groaned as she was dragged along.

“You’ve got to be quiznacking kidding me. So unless I mention fancy ingredients, engineering needs, code, or Lance, you’re not going to trust me?”

Hunk considered as he counted the steps to the kitchen. Pacing due to anxiety was sometimes useful. 

“Well, to be clear Pidge, you’re you. I’ve seen you program a robot arm to smack Lance in the head in less than ten seconds. On multiple occasions. You’re like a couple of bad days from evil genius territory, don’t you think?”

She hummed, “Yeah, that’s fair. Next time I’ll tell him to ask someone with impeccable moral integrity, like Allura or Shiro.”

Hunk stopped his brisk pace, turning around to face Pidge, as if he wasn’t blindfolded. 

“Wait, this is Lance’s idea?”

“Yeah, dummy, it’s your one-year anniversary.”

Hunk reached up to grab at his warming cheeks.

“He remembered?”

Pidge faked vomiting. 

“Oh man, my gift isn’t ready yet. And I didn’t even do my hair. I should’ve seen if Keith has something cool to borrow or like a leather jacket to drape over my shoulders, to give me that bad boy vibe. I should’ve showered, I’ve been working all day!”

Pidge slammed her hands on his shoulders somehow, grounding him from his rambles.

“Hunk, you are a cinnamon roll. Lance happens to love cinnamon rolls. So do I, come to think of it, so as repayment for my selfless deed, I expect a full tray in my room. But you look fine and honestly, if Lance cared about any of that, he’s a bigger ass than I’d assumed. Now I’m going to go before my nausea is triggered by mushy romantic nonsense. Have a nice night.”

And with that she turned him and shoved him through the doorway, flitting back to her own workspace.

“Pidge! I said lead him to the table gently! What the quiznack!”

Hunk relaxed as he heard that familiar indignant tone and gentle hands lead him further into the warm, fragrant room. 

“Sorry about that, babe. I’m realizing in retrospect, I probably should’ve asked Shiro to help out.”

Hunk couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, “You think? Pidge is practically allergic to romance.”

Lance rubbed his bangs into Hunk’s shoulder. 

“My bad! I just felt guilty because the others helped me get my stuff from the mall and Shiro helped me prep the ingredients and everything so I just didn’t want to ask too much… Is the blindfold uncomfortable? I have another surprise for you.”

“Blindfold was annoying but it’s fine. But prep the ingredients? Did you, did you cook for me?” 

Lance nodded his head, not answering but he moved away and Hunk heard a clicking sound before violins and a familiar, sleepy voice filled the room. 

“Is that Bing Crosby? Are we listening to Bing Crosby’s Christmas album right now?

Hunk was not ashamed to admit that his voice cracked and his eyes were tearing up. Cooking was a Garrett family tradition. Every holiday and event was spent in the kitchen together, listening to their old Christmas carols that Grandma liked as they made their favorite foods, something Lance’s family did too. 

Hunk groped around blindly, stepping away from the wall for the first time. 

“Lance, I’m emotional and I need a hug, so you’d better come over here stat.”

In a flash Lance was there, hands tenderly massaging Hunk’s neck. The other man smelled like he’d been cooking but he didn’t care. In fact, Hunk mused, it reminded him a lot of home. He settled his hands on Lance’s butt and pulled him into a strong hug, so touched that for once neither of the two chatterboxes could speak. 

Hunk rested his face against Lance’s neck, reveling in the long arms wrapping around him, the hands that had drifted to rub the kinks out of his lower back, the butterfly kisses against his jaw. 

Lance spoke between kisses, his voice low and gravely, “you take care of everyone, all the time, and today, I want to take care of you. So I’ve cooked up, or well, tried to cook your favorite dishes for you as a surprise.”

He missed Earth all the time. Not a day went by that he didn’t think of his Mom and Ma, worrying about his Uncle and the kiddos, praying that the Galra would ignore their planet for just one more day. But even though he missed his family like a phantom limb, the ache ever present and illusive, he never truly felt alone or distraught-- how could he? 

Not only was he lost in space with his best friend, learning hands on about alien technology and engineering, discovering brand new ingredients he couldn’t have even dream up, and flying a giant sentient robot lion, but he had found a family among a group of strangers, starting with his snarky, silly, soft-hearted boyfriend. 

“Oh man,” he choked out, feeling the tears welling up, “I’m gonna need a moment, I hope none of your dishes are going to get ruined by the time I pull myself together!”

Lance chuckled and caressed his hair, pulling back so he could lead Hunk properly to the table. 

“It’s fine, my man. We all know that my cooking isn’t going to hold a candle against yours anyway. I just wanted to put some effort into it and love on you.”

Hunk whimpered, feeling the waterworks beginning again, grateful to make his way to the table, squeezing Lance’s strong hand instead of speaking. 

He wanted to laugh for a moment, thinking of how few people knew that Lance had a soft, marshmallow core underneath his flirtatiousness and sarcasm. In some ways, Hunk was grateful that this part of Lance was just for him. He got to keep this side, the loving, thoughtful, family-man Lance truly was, all to himself.

As he sat, he heard Lance dash off to the kitchen and a clatter of plates and dishes, before rushing back over to sit next to him.

“Go slow, Lance. I doubt that kitchen is spotless, don’t want you to fall, and you and I don’t have the best track record on clumsiness!”

His boyfriend’s silence confirmed to him that the kitchen was indeed a mess. As he chuckled, Lance whined, likely flailing his arms around, promising that cleanup duty was all on him and would he please open his mouth to taste this.

Hunk obliged, feeling the steam wafting from a utensil near his mouth. It was fragrant, buttery, with an herbal tang that had a sharpness to it. 

“Oh man, your mom’s garlic knots!”

Hunk took an enthusiastic bite, savoring the light softness of the bread, the steam rising up to warm his mouth. 

“Mmm, you really were listening to my cooking ramblings!”

Lance chuckled nervously from across the table.

“You like it? You’re not just saying that?”

Hunk fumbled with one hand, chuckling around his morsel. 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, babe. But, maybe I can try your food without the blindfold, I want to see every detail! I’m dying to know what the parsley is made out of.”

Strong hands immediately circled his head, gently untying the knot Pidge had whipped together earlier. Hunk took the moment to nuzzle at Lance’s chest, guessing from the fabric that he had chosen to borrow his cooking apron.

“Geez, did she have to do so many loops.” Lance grumbled to himself but squeaked out a laugh as Hunk managed a nip to his collarbone. 

“What the cheese, agh, I’m supposed to be getting this off of you! Back!”

Hunk obliged, grinning. He was so happy and warm he hadn’t been able to resist a love bite but he also didn’t want to ruin all of Lance’s hard work so he settled in, choosing to rub his hands along Lance’s sides as he waited. 

“Ugghh, this is torture, I definitely should have had Pidge do kitchen duty and Shiro distraction and delivery. I ended up with an endless knot and a filthy kitchen! At this rate, I’m going to have to cut this off of you!”

Hunk recalled the whirring sound he’d heard when Pidge had fixed the blindfold on him.

“Um, any chance there is a button there? I think it might be mechanical.”

There was a silence as Lance’s hands stopped moving.

“Lance?”

With a push and a click, the blindfold came off and Lance huffed as he dropped it onto the table. 

“There as a button. Ugh, who uses a decoy knot when doing someone a favor!”

They both burst into laughter as they thought of their favorite gremlin, Hunk finally cracking open his eyes to gaze at his boyfriend. The kitchen was bathed in a dark glow, the lights dimmer than he expected (but Lance was knocking it out of the park and had clearly thought ahead ) and now that he was paying attention, he appreciated the calm mood set by the slow tunes playing in the background.

Lance was rumpled with a sheen of sweat on his forehead and a few smudges of something orange on his face, but his eyes were that clear shade of navy blue that Hunk had fallen for when he’d first met him at the Garrison. And the other Paladin looked totally smitten as he beamed back at him, leaning forward to steal a kiss. 

“You realize that this means a full on act of thoughtfulness war, McClain,” Hunk murmured, planting fanciful kisses wherever he could reach. “This is so nice, I may lose my crown to you.”

Lance blushed a dark crimson… he was sensitive to vulnerability but it was adorable in its own way. He responded with a muffled voice as he nestled his cheeks against Hunk’s pecs. 

“Come on Hunk, you deserve it. You spend hours putting out Voltron’s fires, on alien tech no less, and then you still have time to take care of us with home-cooked meals. This is nothing compared to what you do every day.”

Hunk’s heart melted, or maybe it was just toasted, or bruleed. Whatever the word he was looking for was, he felt ready to swoon again, heart racing and butterflies in full force. 

“Well I think it’s something Lance,” and he pulled back so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “This is something special to me. And I want you to know how much I appreciate and love you for it.”

Lance’s eyes were wide, red blush spreading to his neck and ears, and eyes watery (heh, they were a well-matched pair of crybabies, Hunk thought to himself). He jumped up from the table with a loud screech of his chair against the steel floor. Running back towards the stove, he called over his shoulder, his voice high-pitched and wobbly. 

“Okay, any more of that and I will ruin our food, so let’s get back to it. I didn’t make much. Just an appetizer, a main course, and a dessert. I didn't want to test my luck, but I think you’ll like it! Now let me get this ready—” 

Hunk gazed around the kitchen as Lance rambled, clearly wound tight after their emotional embrace. There was something dripping from the ceiling where the blender station was, powder liberally coated the counters, and a menacing mountain of pots and pans were stacked in the sink. 

Shiro had been here. 

Some kind of dread must have made its way across his face because Lance called over to him. 

“For your own sake, maybe don’t look too closely at the kitchen, you know what I mean? I’ve got it handled and I take responsibility for every smudge, stain, er, burn, and dish.”

Hunk whimpered in response, aching to run over and clean everything but he drummed his fingers on the table, reaching to take another garlic knot to distract himself from the assault on his eyes. 

It really was nice, he mused, sitting and waiting to be served. In his house, everyone had a role in the kitchen from chopping to seasoning to frying, but to be cooked for, to be waited on and pampered like this…. well, it was incredibly thoughtful. 

Lance came back shortly, serving bowls and cutlery towered precariously (Hunk cringed, praying silently as the upper bowls swayed) somehow managing to land everything on the table with only a couple of sporks clattering down. 

“That’s how you thread the needle, huh” He said drily, watching Lance carefully extract everything, providing a steady hand to reinforce the food tower. 

Lance snorted as he placed the plates and spoons between them. 

“What can I say? You gotta have a little drama to spice things up, Hunk.”

“Mama Garrett would say haste makes waste and that it’s a sin to spill food.”

“But I didn’t!” Lance pouted, but Hunk was distracted by the scents wafting from the covered dishes.

The familiar smell of something coconutty registered now that he was sitting down. Coconutty and savory and something sweeter, like a rich toasted caramel. But that was impossible. There was no coconut in space. 

“It’s, um, just a traditional Samoan dinner, like you always talked about.” Lance fidgeted, twisting his fingers in his lap as he gazed anxiously at his boyfriend. 

“I found something similar a while back and got the idea, and Coran and Allura helped me find the rest. It’s not the exact same but uh, close enough? And we don’t get to eat comfort foods that much, so it is kinda supposed to be like a taste from home. And I just wanted to show you that I, uh, I love you too, Hunk. I love you.”

Hunk’s eyes watered. For real, this time, overflowing onto his cheeks. He slapped his hands on the table, almost overwhelmed with emotion. 

“That’s it.” He said, swallowing mightily to stem the flood of emotion.

“That’s it?” Lance repeated, tense and frozen in his spot.

“That’s it. I’m done. I won’t be able to eat unless you come sit in my lap. I need all the cuddles now. The dam has broken!”

Lance gave a watery chuckle, pulling off his messy apron as he hurried around the table to sit in Hunk’s lap, offering kisses and cuddles. 

They wrapped each other up, stayed there for a long while, enjoying the meal and each other.

Just the two of them, together. 

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to leave a comment. It is so encouraging to write and create with engaged readers supporting you. <3
> 
> I've finally caught up on my current zine and gift exchange fics and have posted them. I hope to have another round of fics posted in February! Please stay tuned! I will also be setting up a Ko-Fi, with more news on that in my tumblr. Thanks for your support. <3


End file.
